1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic apparatuses, especially, to a sliding mechanism and an electronic apparatus having the sliding mechanism to drive the electronic apparatus to slide among different locations.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electrical apparatuses are manually operated to switch from one state to another state. For example, usually, a cover may be used to cover power outlets of a power supply socket to prevent dust or other materials from entering into the power outlets. So, when a user needs to use the power supply socket, she or he should manually move the cover away to expose the power outlets. This manual operation is an inconvenience.
Therefore, there is a need for overcoming the limitations described above.